


Dancing the Whole Damn Night

by protect_rosie



Series: you've been beside me the whole damn time [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, i don't really know what else to tag it w tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times sid and geno danced at other people’s weddings and the one they danced at their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing the Whole Damn Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/gifts).



> hi, myownremedy!
> 
> oh how i wish school wouldn’t have gotten in the way bc i wanted to write so much more than just a thousand some words. at first i was planning to write a sort of “five times they shared a bed w out talking about it and the one time they did” sort of fic but w finals and the summer semester beginning i didn’t have enough time to plan it out and actually write it (if you are still interested in reading something like that, let me know and i will gladly write it for you - summer semester ends in three weeks, and i don’t go back to school until late august). i also wanted to write some sort of arranged marriage thing for you, but again, time was not on my side (but again, if you are still interested, let me know). honestly, there are so many things i wish i could have written for you, but i was unable to.
> 
> i tried to include as many of your “likes” as i could, and i hope i did a good job.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> title and lyrics from olly murs’ _dance with me tonight_.

_ I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute _

_ On the floor up and close getting lost in it _

_ I won't give up without a fight _

  
  
  


1.

Sid doesn’t know how he ends up at Mike Richards’ wedding, and he doesn’t know how he ends up at the wedding with Geno even more. It’s all a flurry of ‘will you come to my wedding?’ and ‘yeah sure’ in the locker room after they’ve won gold at the Olympics. By the time he has the time to actually think about it, he’s sitting in the fifth row watching Richards swear his eternal love to Jeff Carter. 

The reception is nice, nicer than he would’ve thought, but he still feels awkward and out of place (it’s probably because of all the Flyers staring at him like he’s a fly in milk). 

The feeling lasts until Carter’s mom calls all couples to get on the dance floor, and Geno immediately extends a hand for him, nodding towards the floor. 

“Want dance with me?” he asks, a warm smile lighting up his face despite the dimness of the room. 

Sid’s feelings for Geno have been around long enough that he can school his features into whatever he wants, so he replies, “Of course.”

  
\\\\\

 

2.

Nearly a year  after he attends the Richards-Carter wedding, Sid finds himself sitting next to Geno once again. Only this time, they’re attending Claude Giroux and Danny Briere’s wedding.

“Why in the world did we agree to come to this wedding?” Sid whispers as they’re waiting for Claude and Danny to walk down the aisle to begin the ceremony. “All the Flyers are looking at us like we’re lost or something.”

“Thought Briere called, no?” Geno replies. 

“I don’t know why.”

Geno makes a noncommittal noise, and then the music begins to play. Everyone turns toward the back where Claude and Danny are side by side, holding hands.

“Here we go again,” Sid says.

//

The reception is a little more lively than in the Richards-Carter wedding, but still not what Sid expected. Everyone’s faces are mixtures of  _ finally  _ and  _ known it all along _ . 

A song that Sid doesn’t recognize starts playing.  _ It’s too hard to sleep,  _ the song begins,  _ I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me, and I can’t take it no more, ‘s a hundred degrees.  _ He turns to ask Geno the name of the song (because Geno seems to always know all the songs), but Geno’s already bobbing along to the song. 

Maybe that’s what makes him say it: “Wanna dance?”

“Yes!”

  
\\\\\

 

3.

When Vero and Flower get married, Sid cries all the way to the reception. There’s just something about the way Vero says her vows that has Sid’s eyes overflowing with emotion, unable to keep his tears in check. It earns him countless chirps from Geno, Kuni, and Tanger.

“It’s not like you guys haven’t cried at anything before,” he says at dinner. “G, you cry at the end of every  _ Pet Heroes  _ episode.”

“Dogs too good for humans, we not deserve!” Geno says, feigning offense, a hand over his heart. 

“And you, Kuni, or should I call you ‘I cry at the beginning of  _ Up _ .”

“Burn,” Tanger chimes in. 

“Kristopher Letang,” Sid says, using his captain voice. “Do not make me remind everyone here of the Great Locker Room Incident of 2006.”

Everyone winces.

“That’s what I thought.”

//

The music playing while everyone’s finishing up dinner is soft and mellow, a calming quality to it. As soon as the last plates are picked up, the music picks up pace as well. It’s louder and more exciting, giving the room more of a club feel. 

“I forgive for saying I cry a lot at  _ Pet Heroes _ ,” Geno says, extending a hand towards Sid. “You good dancer, so I forgive. Come dance with me now,  _ da _ ?”

“Fine,” Sid smiles.

 

\\\\\

 

 

4.

The Letang wedding has Sid laughing from beginning to end, Catherine and Kris trading chirps back and forth during their vows. Everyone has tissues near their face to wipe away the tears, but instead of tears of pure emotion, it’s tears of laughter being dried away. 

It’s all topped off by Tanger’s childhood best friend delivering the most hilarious speech Sid’s ever heard. 

“This family perfect for each other,” Geno comments once the speech is done.

 

“Yeah,” Sid smiles. “They are.”

//

Sid rests his head on Geno’s left shoulder, his left hand in Geno’s right. They sway along the dance floor to a song that sounds like all the other love songs, but still manages to make Sid smile like an idiot. 

_ I love you _ , Sid thinks,  _ hold me closer and never let me go.  _

It’s almost like Geno feels it because he holds Sid tighter, closer.  Sid closes his eyes and lets Geno guide them for the rest of the song. 

  
\\\\\

 

5.

Paulie and Nealer’s wedding is the first one they attend as an Official Couple (they make it official they day after the Pens win the Cup; Paulie and Nealer’s wedding is exactly a month after). 

“Glad you’re here,” Paulie says when Sid makes it to Nealer’s Whitby home. 

“Thanks,” Sid says. “It’s not like I’m going to miss Nealer trying to act all tough, and eventually failing. We all know what happened when he and G had that  _ Pet Heroes  _ marathon back in 2011.”

“They were a mess.”

“I didn’t think it was possible for two people to fight over a box of Kleenex.”

“Neither did I, but I guess that’s what happens when two grown men cry.”

//

After Paulie and Nealer’s first dance as Old Marrieds, Nealer grabs the mic and calls for everyone to get on the dance floor, couples and single people alike. 

“It’s time to dance and have fun,” James says. “Nobody knows how to have more fun than the Martin-Neal crew. Join us!”

Through all of this, Paulie just looks at Nealer with the most fond look on his face Sid’s ever seen since how Geno looks at him. 

The music starts out slow, calm. Geno wraps his arms around Sid’s waist, and starts swaying them from side to side. 

“Marry me,” Geno says. “Wanna have this. Wanna have silly first dance, and silly speech from Taylor. Wanna spend rest of life with you. Want all of this.”

“Yes, absolutely.”

 

\\\\\

 

+1.

They don’t get married right away. In fact, they wait two years after Paulie and Nealer’s wedding to have the ceremony. 

Sid being Sid invites the entire Pens roster and staff, equipment managers and all. He also invites the Carter-Richards, the Brioux family, and the Martin-Neals; it’s only fair, he reasons.

Their first dance is unlike anything that Sid expected. He’s sat through five first dances within the last couple of years, and he’s pretty sure none of them looked like this. Geno’s eyes are red and puffy, just like Sid’s.   
  
_ I love you, I love you, I love you _ , Sid thinks  as their first dance winds down.

**Author's Note:**

> song that plays in number 2 is _want to want me_ by jason derulo
> 
> side note for number three: the show that they talk about is [pet heroes](http://www.cmt.ca/show/pet-heroes)
> 
> also side note for number five: i didn’t want to jinx the pens so i waited until after they won to write that part in lmao


End file.
